1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor, a thin film transistor, and an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor in which fine source and drain electrodes are formed over an organic semiconductor pattern, a thin film transistor obtained by the method, and an electronic device using the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention is paid to a thin film transistor (TFT) using an organic semiconductor as a channel layer, a so-called organic TFT. Since the organic TFT is formed by applying a channel layer made of organic semiconductor at low temperature, it is advantageous to reduction of cost. The organic TFT is also formed on a flexible substrate having no heat resistance property such as a plastic substrate. It is known that, in an organic TFT having a top-contact bottom-gate structure, deterioration in characteristics due to stress of heat or the like is suppressed as compared with an organic TFT having a bottom-contact structure.
In manufacture of such an organic TFT of the top-contact bottom-gate structure, a method of patterning a source electrode and a drain electrode with high precision on an organic semiconductor pattern is being examined. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-216718 discloses a method of providing an intersecting part which halves a space above a substrate, forming an organic semiconductor pattern by vapor deposition from two directions, and vapor-depositing a metal material so as to be divided by the intersecting part, thereby forming a source electrode and a drain electrode.